unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
The 2nd Showdown of Ultimate Destiny
The Second Showdown of Ultimate Destiny (Yes, there was a second) is basically The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny but with different fighters. But since no one recorded it, we had to do some work. (Joy! But if you want to make an animation, screenshot, or song of this, then please submit it to user CrazyMew37. Here is a template for the music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8uLf-gLiCnc) Also, when this event took place, It is said that an entire Universe was deleted. However, Eevee was Revived because of it. It is also said that this battle was way shorter than the first. Lyrics 1 Bonzi Buddy was adventuring The Remains of Tokyo City while littering But then Spongebob and Patrick appeared out of Nowhere And Bonzi decided to kick both of them with his hair Patrick got triggered and Kicked Bonzi back But them Bonzi yelled since he was on crack Which then called down Ho-Oh and Luiga Too And the two crushed Patrick and Bonzi (Woo) The two were dancing and laughing and then Spongebob knocked them out with a frying pan And Luigi just happened to drop in And Spongebob brought out his Jellyfish Net But Luigi decided to make him bet If Mario or Wario was better or not Spongebob said no since it they were bad a whole lot And Luigi Squashed Spongebob like a meteor that was hot Chorus This is the second showdown of ultimate destiny Newcomers, Veterans, and explosions as far as the eye can see And only one will survive I wonder who it will be This is the second showdown of ultimate destiny (During the Chorus, Sonic speeds and runs at Luiga, causing him to fly across the Ruins. Freddy Fazbear stuffs himself with Teletubbies, and gets dismantled by it. Also, Ho-Oh flies and attacks a UFO, successfully destroying it.) 2 Godzilla came out of the water with Mario along And then Pac-Man hit them with a big fat dong But then was killed by Neil Armstrong But his good ol' rocket was exploded by Crash But Player 1 moved him into a pit in a Flash Suddenly Monika busted out of his computer And shot him in the heart with a Cupid Shooter Player 1 saw a light and died since he bled Which made Monika wish she was dead But then Natsuki came out and ate him out of the blue So Monika decided to delete her and her crew But she was prevented to some good ol' lag And all of them got corrupted do to a now broken Mac Out of the House came Yo Mama And Since she was so Ugly she froze Luigi and Gudetama But then she was Scorched by Godzilla, so HA. Chorus (During this Chorus, Tails flies down only to be Destroyed by a Shoop Da Whoop. Also, a corrupted version of Monika and her Crew get spotted by Missingno., which then chases them in love. A Toon throws a pie at a Cog, causing him to explode, but the Toon soon gets killed by a Flattening from Big Chungus. Hat Kid appears, but then gets Crushed by a Thwomp, which then the Thwomp gets Electrocuted by Pikachu. Sandy Cheeks, SMG4 looking derpy, and Wario also pass by during the camera pan.) Bridge Captain 0 then Spawns... at the Crack of Dawn... And a did a Ritual... Which was Minuscule... And he sang a Chorus... which then revived Chuck Norris... But then Captain 0 was Betrayed... And he was then slayed... Everyone saw this... and most of them Pissed... As Chuck then got Laid... And Kicked R.O.B in the Face... Miku hugged Chuck's Leg... Which then she got Swallowed by the Meg... Chuck was mad and boy that's bad,... And Slapped the Meg and got a few lads... 3 Then Mega Charizard, A guy who's Blue And Batman, Invader Zim and Ash Ketchum too And Squidward, and a Dog who likes Turd And Micheal from VSauce, and Micheal from FNAF Minions, Luke Skywalker, Glass Joe, and Peter Giffin A Mii, Dinosaurs, and the Suicidal Muffin Dora the Explorer, and a World or two Troll Face, Sailor Moon, Hitler, and Earthworm Jim (Moo!) All got snapped out of existence By Thanos, who was far from a distance Then Goku came, and Chuck Norris crawled And all 3 of them had a battle of it all But Thanos snapped again And a whole Universe was deleted with a grin One still survived, and the rest have died It was that one kid who liked ice cream, what a guy! Chorus (During the last chorus, The Sole Survivor is making an Ice Cream Universe with black and white clips of the 1st and 2nd showdowns being shown.) Showdown Participants The 2nd Showdown is the Sequel to the Ultimate Showdown, and this time Bonzi Buddy, Spongebob, and Patrick started the fight. This is a list of the fighters who appeared from first to last. Characters who are Major or have more than three phrases are in Bold. Trivia *This song was technically made for the 10th anniversary for the first song, but it was actually made instead for the 11 and a half year anniversary. Category:Stuff Category:Songs Category:Meme-related stuff Category:Battles Category:Sequels Category:Events